In the current communications industry, voice services are still main support services. Constantly improving voice quality of a call of a terminal user is an objective pursued by operators and manufacturers.
In an existing technology for improving voice quality of a call, different call scenario modes are preset in a terminal, and different call parameter combinations are set for each call scenario mode. The call parameter combination is one or a combination of at least two of microphone setting, handset setting, and echo suppression. A user selects a corresponding call scenario mode according to a call environment. Voice quality of a call in the call environment is improved through a call parameter combination in the selected call scenario mode.
In a process of implementing improvement of the voice quality of the call, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least one problem. Before a call and during the call, a user needs to select or change a call mode, which increases inconvenience of a call operation of the user.